


A Gift From M

by Chibifukurou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is Anthea's assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From M

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

M is the head of British Intelligence. M is ruthless. These are the things everybody knows.

 

What everybody doesn't know is M's identity. Rumor has it that M is the sly and crafty Mycroft Holmes, but no one has ever been able to prove it. No one has ever survived long enough to prove it. That is M's gift to Mycroft. As is the surveillance force that always keeps watch over Sherlock Holmes.

 

Mycroft is grateful, and too much of a gentleman to mention it unless he has too. So when he comes to her and asks for a car and the ability to control the surveillance network for a fifteen minute period she doesn't consider saying no. Loyalty to Queen and Country has its rewards.

 

What she does do, is investigate why he needs to take such direct actions. Doctor John Watson. A military man, loyal to the crown. But his interest in Sherlock is outside of his normal behavior. This is concerning.

 

It's worth investigating. Mycroft is her most loyal operative. Making sure his brother doesn't come to harm is in her best interest. She can still remember the way his resolved crumpled when he'd gotten the call that Sherlock had been admitted to the hospital due to a drug overdose.

 

She doesn't want to see him so out of control again. So in addition to allowing Mycroft to control the surveillance network on a certain street, she takes more direct action, and encourages him to do the same.

#

John Watson is surprised to find her sitting in the car. But he doesn't let the shock throw him for long. She'd be more impressed by that if he didn't dismiss the danger she presented. But that is hardly his fault, she works hard to appear harmless and unaware of her surroundings. There is no way he can know that she has a gun hidden in the car seat next to her and that there are a half-dozen knives strapped to her thigh. Hidden by her traditional A-line black skirt

 

They don’t talk much on the way to meet Mycroft, or on the way back to 221 B Baker Street, but the one stop they make is enough to tell her everything she needed to know. There is something dangerous lurking beneath the doctor's soft exterior. Bits of it peek out when he slides the service revolver under his jumper. There is a cold look in his eyes. This man would kill for Sherlock Holmes. This strange, obsessive loyalty is something his army files couldn't tell her.

 

She approves of it anyway. She can see a bit of herself in the Doctor and if Sherlock hadn't found him first, she would have gladly taken him on as one of her operatives. It is good to know that Sherlock has somebody like this looking after him. Sherlock is Mycroft's only weakness, and Mycroft in turn is her only weakness. John Watson will serve the necessary role of watchdog. And in return, Anthea will see to it that he is protected by the full might of the British Intelligence community. This too will be a gift from her to Mycroft.

#

Fin


End file.
